The Lonely Wolff
by PriiincessaKate
Summary: House trashed. Family gone. Alex's chilling message. Loneliness is a terrible thing as Nat Wolff is about to find out.
1. Gone

Nat looked up. There was a light on so he guessed someone was still up. He never intended to stay out late but when he got together with David, Thomas and Quassim time was no object.

He prepared himself for a shouting off his dad as he walked up the steps leading to his apartment. As he got to the door however he found it was already open.

But it was the familiar music coming from inside that Nat found most weird. It was 'I Feel Alone' but it wasn't Nat's voice singing it, it was Alex's. Nat pushed the door wide open where he was greeted with a trashed décor.

"Hello? Dad? Alex? You there?" He said as he waded through the wreck of furniture that had being upturned.

There was no answer.

He became very worried and feared for their safety. He then noticed the computer lying on the floor where the song was blaring out of. He crouched down to get a better look.

There he saw Alex singing the song, crying. Tears fell down his own cheeks as he watched his brother shakily perform his song. He stood up and went to get the phone, he needed help.

"Please!" Alex cried. Nat turned back to the screen immediately.

"Now be a good boy and tell your brother exactly what you were told!" An unfamiliar voice shouted at him. Nat clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.

"Nat, don't phone the police and we won't be harmed. They'll…I mean…I'll be in touch soon. Bye!" Alex wept and then he was gone and Nat found himself looking at a grey screen.

He ran upstairs and into his room. It too had been trashed. All of Alex's things were scattered around the room but it was Nat's stuff that had gone.

'_Why take my stuff and not Alex's?'_ Nat thought.

As he headed towards the bathroom, he felt a crunch from under his foot. He looked down to see what he had broken. He suddenly felt creeped out. Staring up at him were two smiley faces. Alex and there dad but it was the fact that there was meant to be another person in the photo but they had been cut out.

That person was…Nat.


	2. Please!

Alex's voice rang in Nat's ears.

_Please…___

He sat down on the bed clutching the broken photograph.

_Please…___

'Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…' The clock ticked faster and faster.

_Please…_

BANG!

Nat shot up, startled with fear. The noise had come from downstairs. Nat waited a few second before heading towards the door.

BANG!

Another shot of fear hit him. That one was louder. He carried on out of the door and down the stairs slowly.

BANG!

He froze like a statue. The noise was so close he felt it vibrate through him. He turned expecting to see a menacing kidnapper but instead he saw the cause of the banging.

The wind was crashing against the window.

BANG!

All of a sudden it didn't seem that scary just…pathetic.

Nat shut the window tightly. He turned around to get a look at the full extend of the mess. That's when the phone caught his eye.

…_don't phone the police…_

He advanced towards it. He picked it up and typed in 9 1 then stopped. 

…_and we won't be harmed._

He threw the phone to the ground in rage.

_Please!_

On the phone stand however, on a little green piece of paper was Jesse's number. Nat heart filled with hope.

He picked up the phone and began dialing frantically.

The phone rang a few times before it was picked up.

"Jesse?" Nat asked.

"Well done Nat your getting good at our game. I'm very impressed! I knew you'd find our clue eventually!" A chilling voice said. The voice had being disguised, almost muffled.

"Who is this?" Nat said in a monotone.

"Ha ha ha… never mind that, I have a present for you!"

The voice went quiet; Nat could hear some shuffling about then cam another voice.

"Nat…" It was Alex's.

"Alex! Where are you? Have they hurt you? Who are they?" Nat said quickly.

"I can't tell you anything Nat, only this; there are many Rosa's in the garden but many Lina to the right!" Alex said quietly.

"Huh?" Nat said puzzled.

"Find your favorite Rosa for me Nat." Alex said before the phone cut dead.

Nat grabbed a pen and scribbled down what he had said next to Jesse's number. Then he took a step back and looked at it thoughtfully.

What on earth was he on about?


End file.
